The Luck Of The Draw
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: It was summer again and as our tradition went we all had to go out with someone. In a large hat sat all of our names. Bra pulled Uub and Marron. Then she pulled me. --- "Pan and..." she reached far down and pulled out a name...
1. CH1 The Names Are Drawn

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~ ~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
  
We all sat in the floor of Bra's house. It was summer once again and we had made it a  
  
tradition to go on a date with someone each year. Sometimes Bra drew people of the  
  
same blood and sometimes some of the same sex. That's what happened to Bra and Me  
  
last year, so we just saw a movie. No one would suspect us on a date (o_0) . But hey  
  
Goten and Trunks ended up together that year too. That was funny. Uncle Goten and  
  
Trunks almost had a cow when she called their names. All the rest of us, me, Bra,  
  
Marron, and Uub broke out laughing on the floor. Now this year we all sat in that same  
  
floor again. Bra had a big hat in front of her. She reached in a pulled out a name. "Marron  
  
and." she reached in again after tossing Marron's name on the ground "Uub!" she  
  
called out. Marron just blushed. Uub looked at her. I could tell what he was thinking  
  
God I have to be stuck with that little brat again. God Bra, pull someone my age for once.  
  
"Ok" Bra called out. "You two go over there and plan what your doin'" They both got up  
  
and moved over to my Bra's couch. "Now!" she said as she put her hand back in the hat.  
  
"Pan and." I secretly crossed my fingers. Oh please oh please oh please, I kept chanting  
  
in my head. She stuck he hand in and shook up the last three names. She pulled out a slip.  
  
When she called his name a swear I almost died. "Trunks! Now you two go over.  
  
there!" she said pointing to the door near the balcony. "Now." She started. Goten cut in,  
  
"Yah I that just leaves the two of us, I know, I know." He said with a sigh walking over  
  
to the beanbag chairs near the T.V. "So do you." he was cut off "Lets go to the mall and  
  
the movies and the beach and a nice restaurant" "Hold up Bra!!!" he said "I don't  
  
have." the she did the puppy-dog eyes and he instantly gave in. "So. what do you  
  
want to do?" Uub asked Marron "Hmmm. how 'bout we go to the park and then to a  
  
movie." "Sure, ok" he said. Me and Trunks kinda sat in silence for a moment. "So," he  
  
finally said, "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I don't really mind" "Oh, do you  
  
want me to surprise you?" "Well," I said in a teasing voice "Ok." "Alright!" Bra called.  
  
Everyone came together. "So" she asked. "What are you guys gonna do? Me and Goten  
  
are gonna got shopping and to a restaurant and to the movies" "Uub and me are going to  
  
the park and to the movies." Marron said happily. "Trunks, Pan what are you gonna do?"  
  
I was gonna speak but Trunks spoke up faster. "It's a surprise. Not even Pan knows."  
  
This got them begging. "Nope! Nope!" Trunks said "I'm not tellin'!" "Alright!" Bra said  
  
"Two days and we all go out!" and with that we all got up stretched and the guy's left.  
  
Time for the girls to party.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So what are they gonna do at the party. Well you'll just have to wait, read, and see 


	2. CH2 Truth Or Dare?

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(since Kawaii warrior wanted to know)  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were all rolling out our sleeping bags and finding movies to watch and poppin'  
  
popcorn. We had picked out 4 movies because Marron just couldn't make up her mind.  
  
So we ended up watching "Shrek", "Bride of Chucky", "Pokemon 2000", and "Aladdin".  
  
Everyone started to argue with me what they saw me pull out "Bride of Chucky"! "It  
  
gives me nightmares!" Marron had told me. Bra said "That creepy little doll freaks me  
  
out!" I just said to them "At least I'm not bringing ALL the child's play movies," and so  
  
they backed off. In the middle of "Shrek" Bra started up some conversation. "So Pan, tell  
  
me, What are you doing with Trunks?" "He's told you, I don't know" I said. Bra didn't  
  
believe me. "You can't expect us to believe that do you?" "I can and I do!" I said. Marron  
  
entered in now. "Come on Pan, you can tell us. Is it secret.?" "Yes, it's secret. I don't  
  
even know it!" I said sitting up. "Alright, alright don't get hasty!" she said putting her  
  
hands up. "But don't think we won't pull it out of you by the end of the night!" She said  
  
rolling over. We finished watching three of the movies since Marron and Bra had put up  
  
so much a fuss over having to watch Chucky. It was almost midnight but the fun for the  
  
girls was only beginning. Bra pulled a bottle out from behind the T.V. "Alright girls it  
  
time for truth or dare!" she said as we pulled into a circle. She sat the bottle in the middle  
  
and spun it. It pointed directly at Marron. "Alright Marron. Truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare!" she answer after a second. "Alright Marron, I dare you to call up Uub and tell  
  
him he's cute!" Marron blushed a bright red. At last sleepover two weeks ago we all  
  
found out he was her crush. After a few minutes of arguing and mental preparation she  
  
picked up the phone and dialed Uub's house. He wasn't there. "Call his cell, call his  
  
cell!" we yelled. "I don't know the number." She said hoping to get out of it. Bra just  
  
elbowed me. I pulled out my address book. "It's 265-9908!" I read to her trying not to  
  
laugh. She dialed. "Hello, Uub?" she finally said. "Yah, who is it?" he asked from the  
  
other end. "Ithinkyourcute!" she said as fast as she could and hung up. We were on the  
  
floor laughing. "It's not funny!" she said in a really pissed voice. We tried to stop. We all  
  
sat back down. Marron spun the bottle as hard as she could. After a minute at began to  
  
slow to a stop. I looked down. I was pointing at me! Marron was ready for revenge.  
  
"Truth or dare Pan?" she asked in an evil voice. I quickly responded "Truth" because I  
  
didn't want them to dare me to call up Trunks. "Alright, who's your secret crush?!?!" she  
  
asked. Oh my God! I forgot she could ask that. I would have rather called up Trunks  
  
anyway then he might not have recognized my voice. I was stuck! "Come on Pan, you  
  
have to answer!" Bra said as she leaned forward. "You promise not to tell a soul, not  
  
even your pet dog can know! "Owww!!!! It's that serious!" they said. "Fine!" Bra said  
  
"We promise. Right Marron" "Yah!" I took a deep breath spoke his name and they went  
  
into awwww.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who does she like. Well we all know don't we. Well if you don't your kinda slow. Next time The boy's come over and there's a change of plans. What kind you may ask, well you'll just have to wait, read and find out. 


	3. CH3 Capsule Corp's Annual Dance

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trunks!" I said in a squeaky. "We knew it, we knew it!!" they both said together.  
  
"What?!?!" I said "We knew you liked him. You act all funny around him!" said Marron.  
  
My aura stared to dance around me. "WHY DID YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT  
  
THEN!!!!" They both backed away. "No need to get mad. We needed to prove it  
  
anyway." I calmed down. I didn't want to fight with them anyway. Marron yawned and  
  
was followed in by Bra's voice. She jumped up. She ran into the bathroom and got  
  
something. "Here" she said as she pulled three bottles of shaving cream from behind her  
  
back. She handed one to each of us. "First one to fall asleep get creamed!" she said as she  
  
shook up her can. A classic competition. Hours passed with us sitting half awake until I  
  
finally dozed off. The next morning there would be a winner announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came a scream from next to me. Bra had been  
  
creamed. She ran to the bathroom and the water was turned on. That was followed by a  
  
beating on the door. Marron answered it. "Girls could you keep it down?" asked the lady  
  
next door." "Yah sure." Marron said. She turned and walked away and Marron shut the  
  
door. When Bra emerged from the bathroom she had gotten dressed. I grabbed my stuff  
  
and went in. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I smelled breakfast being cooked. I  
  
sniffed in deeply. "Mmmmm. French toast" I said as I changed my clothes. I brushed  
  
my hair and walked out into the hall. I dropped my clothes in the wash and walked into  
  
the kitchen. I had just sat down at the table when the was yet another knock at the door, I  
  
got up an answered it because Bra was cooking and Marron was in the bathroom  
  
changing. I looked through the little peak-hole-thingy and saw all the guys standing there.  
  
Goten waved. "Can we come in?" he asked. I backed away from the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said as Bra poked her head around the corner. "Hey guys!" she said as she  
  
walked into the room. "Hey Bra!" said Trunks to his younger sister. Goten sniffed the air.  
  
"Uh, Bra your French toast is burning!" "Oh God!" she said as she turned and ran to get  
  
it off the stove. The boys sat down and Marron came in. "Hey guys!" she said as she  
  
walked over and sat next to Uub. He got unconformable. "So," Bra said as she walked  
  
back in "What brings you here?" she asked. "Well," Uub started. Were havin' a change  
  
of plans. Can we go on dates a day later?" "Why on earth?" asked Marron. "Well,"  
  
Trunks started, "There's the annual dance thing at Capsule Corp. coming up the day after  
  
we were supposed to go out and mom said she could get us in free." The girls looked  
  
from one to the other. "Ok." I said. "Good." Said Trunks. "How 'bout some breakfast?"  
  
Bra said. "It'll be ready in a few minutes?" Goten quickly answer "Yes" and in a few  
  
minutes as Bra said we were all sitting down at her table eating French toast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya think. ~Next time - Time flies for the girls as they shop for the perfect dress but what's this, Bra and Pan have a fight! What do they fight about you may wonder, well you'll just have to wait, read and find out. 


	4. CH4 Bloody Noses And Blue Dresses

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour and a half flu by and soon the boys had left and we were all piled in Marron's  
  
little yellow air car. "So," Marron said as we pulled out of the driveway, "Where are we  
  
going?" Bra answered. "To the mall, where else." She said sarcastically. I only slightly  
  
groaned at this. Oh God. Another day of those two blabber yackin' about clothes. After  
  
about 20 minutes of traffic and talking we finally arrived. Bra and Marron ran straight to  
  
the clothes, dragging me with them. I stood outside the door of the shop. Bra tried every  
  
thing she could to get me in. She even pushed me, twice. Once I caught her but the  
  
second time, well that's what about started the fight that would end her damn life. I stood  
  
there and looked around. I didn't know why but the guys were at the mall too. Trunks,  
  
Uncle Goten, and Uub! I just stared at Trunks. They didn't notice me until it was to late. I  
  
didn't sense Bra behind me and she pushed me hard. Just than Trunks had looked my  
  
way, only to see me end up face first on the hard tile floor. The boys came over and  
  
Trunks helped me up. Why me Kami, why!?!? Was all I thought. "Are you alright?"  
  
Trunks asked. Goten started to laugh when he saw my face. I had gotten a nosebleed and  
  
it had smeared all over my face. I spun around as fast as I could to a white-face Bra.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! BRA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" I yelled at her as a clenched my fist.  
  
Due to Goten and Trunks fast reaction I didn't get to kill her. The had grabbed hold of me  
  
and held me back long enough for me to calm down and for Bra to apologize. Well Bra  
  
had gotten me into the store after all. I stood there with my arms crossed as Bra pulled  
  
out random dresses. She told me to stand up straight a lot, just to see how this dress and  
  
that would look on me. She finally decided on one she thought looked good. It was a  
  
strapless midnight blue gown that would fall down to my ankles. I told her fine I'd wear  
  
it. She was thrilled. She shoved it into my arms along with several other dresses. "Why  
  
do I have to hold all of these?! Why can't you just pick one to try on Bra?" I asked  
  
stretching my neck to see her from behind to pile. "Well," she said as she took some of  
  
the dresses from me. "I'm not as easy to please as you. Come on, let's go try these on."  
  
She walked to the dressing rooms. As she entered one Marron exited another and sat  
  
down with two dresses in her arms. "Pan, which one should I get?" she asked as she held  
  
up two pink dresses. They looked almost identical so I pointed to a random one. "Pan!"  
  
came a call from the dressing room. I walked over. "Hand me the rest of those dresses."  
  
She said as she opened the door. I handed them to her and she gave me three in return.  
  
"Put those up for me please" "Sure Bra." I said as I walked over to the racks and hung  
  
them in different spots. I walked over to an empty dressing room and went in. I slipped  
  
out of my red shirt and jeans and pulled on the dress. I was so uncomfortable, but hey, it  
  
was for Trunks. I looked into the mirror and decided that I would wear it. I slipped out of  
  
it and back into my clothes. I came out of the stall and found Bra had already decided on  
  
her dress. We got into the check out line and bought our dresses. We went to Marron's  
  
place first so she could put up her dress, then to mine, and then back to Bra's. Time flu by  
  
and it was the night before the dance. I sat on my bed with my diary in my lap and a  
  
pencil in my hand. I started to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What does Pan write. What will happen at the dance? What will change between the two young hearts forever? You'll just have to wait read and find out. 


	5. CH5 Nervous

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on my bed with my diary in my lap and a pencil in my hand. I started to write...  
  
~Today was ok. I got a bloody nose though. I wanted to kill Bra for doing that to  
  
me! And in front of Trunks too! I was forced to buy this really dark blue dress for the  
  
dance. It's so damn uncomfortable. Well any way the dance is tomorrow night so at least  
  
everything's not bad. I can't wait to dance with Trunks! (lots of little heart bubbles  
  
float over Pan's head) well I gots to sleep. Bye, bye Diary!~  
  
I laid down and went to sleep and dreamed of dancing with Trunks all night long.  
  
My day was hectic and I got nothing done. It was 4:00pm when Bra and Marron came  
  
over. They were both dressed. I wasn't even dressed yet. I slipped into the blue dress as  
  
soon as I could. I was just in time too. The boys arrived about two minutes later. Marron  
  
got into Uub's car, Bra got in my uncle's and I got in Trunk's. I felt kinda awkward.  
  
Trunks tried to start some conversation. "So, uhh, Pan, I've been looking forward to  
  
tonight, what about you?" "Uh, yeah, me too." I was nervous as hell, Trunks seemed that  
  
way to. I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest it was beating so hard. I swear  
  
every car around us heard it. I saw Trunks hands shaking. Was he nervous? No he  
  
couldn't be, could he? "So, Trunks, What ya wanta do first?" I asked. "How bout we uh,  
  
well we could get something to drink." "Ok." I just looked out the window the rest of the  
  
ride. God Pan! What was wrong with me. I was so damn nervous, why on Earth, I  
  
couldn't even look him in the eyes. We were friends, or was I only denying what I was  
  
really thinking. I... I couldn't possibly LOVE him, could I? No we were only good  
  
friends. We finally arrived after what seemed like hours. We walked in and went to the  
  
food table where we saw my uncle stuffing his face full and Bra just giggling. I sat down  
  
and Trunks handed me a cup of punch. I drank a little and we talked with everyone for a  
  
while. After about an hour of talking a slow song came on. Trunks turned to me and  
  
asked me the question I had wanted to hear all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so what's the question you may ask. Well you should be able to guess. Next Time ~ The moment Pan has always dreaded and yet so wanted occurs. How will she react? Well, you'll just have to wait, read, and find out. 


	6. CH6 I'm Such A Fool

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pan, do you want to dance?" he asked with a slight bit of nervousness in his  
  
voice. "Sure." I said after a moment of hesitation. I stood up and he took me by the hand  
  
and led my to the center of the room. I was nervous as hell. I had never slow danced  
  
before. What if a tripped in these damn high heels? What if I stepped on his feet? God,  
  
why couldn't the night end? Well slowly be surly I kinda got the hang of it. There we  
  
stood in the center of the room dancing. I felt as if time its self stood still around us. After  
  
a minute the spotlight was on us and everyone stopped. They all looked in our direction. I  
  
didn't care. I just looked into Trunks eyes and he looked into mine. I was true. I did love  
  
him. Should I come right out and say it? No! I couldn't! God Pan, he's five years older  
  
than you for crying out loud. He wouldn't be interested in me even if I was his age. The  
  
thought left my mine as we danced. The song was coming to the end and I was prepared  
  
to go and talk some more but what happened next I'd never had been prepared for. We  
  
looked into each other's eyes and he drew closer to my face. We closed our eyes and  
  
suddenly I pulled away. God, what am I thinking! I've just made a fool of myself, again.  
  
I turned from Trunks and ran out of the door. He stood there in shock with a whole room  
  
staring at me as I ran. Bra walked over to Trunks and put her hand on her brothers  
  
shoulder. All she did was nod. He nodded back and went after me. She followed him out  
  
with out him knowing and everyone went back to the party. I sat on the edge of a cliff  
  
near Capsule Corp., crying. The moment I had always wanted to happen and yet so  
  
dreaded had just happened. I didn't even sense or hear Trunks coming up from behind  
  
me. He sat down next to me and I looked over to him. "I'm sorry Pan. It was stupid of me  
  
to do that." He said as he looked to me. Why on Earth was he apologizing? I should be  
  
the one doing that for leaving him in there. "It's just I just thought..." he trailed off.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Well, uhh... you promise not to laugh?" "Of course." "Well I uhh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What does he say? What will happen because of it? Well, you'll find out soon. 


	7. CH7 I Love You

{Ok real quick idontowndragonballzgtsodontsueme} *note---this is the first story of four.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The~Luck~Of~The~Draw~  
  
~By~Zea-SSJ5~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Ages~  
Pan - 18  
Bra - 19  
Marron - 19  
Uub - 21  
Goten - 22  
Trunks - 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, this is so hard to say. I uhh, I uhh..." he started to look me in the eyes and  
  
he wiped my tears away. "I've, well I've always kinda... likedyou!" He said the last part  
  
kinda fast. I was taken by shock. Trunks, likes me!?!? By the light of the full moon I saw  
  
he has blushing a bright red and looking down at his feet. "Well, Trunks." I started. He  
  
looked up at me. "This is kinda hard for me to say too. Well, I've always kinda liked you  
  
too." I said as a began to blush. I smiled sheepishly. He was taken by shock to, but Bra,  
  
oh Bra, she was about to scream from where she was hiding, watching us with out us  
  
knowing. From inside I heard the beginning of another slow song. Trunks stood up. "Lets  
  
try this again." he said. "Pan, do you want to dance?" He asked extending his hand out to  
  
me. "Of course." I said with out hesitation this time. I extended my hand to him and he  
  
took it and helped me to my feet. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine  
  
behind his neck and we began to dance. It was like something out of a fairytale. As the  
  
dance finally neared the end the moment I so dreaded but so wanted happened again. He  
  
drew closer to my face and I drew closer to him. Our lips touched and I felt like I was in  
  
heaven. I had kissed Trunks, the man I loved who liked me back. There under the light of  
  
the full moon with Bra as our only witness I had kissed him. It was a long, romantic,  
  
fairytale, I just found my true love kinda kiss. When we finally pulled apart he told  
  
something I'd never for get for the rest of my long life. "Pan, I love you." He whispered  
  
in my ear. "I love you too." I said and all because the luck of the draw did I reveal my  
  
feelings and he reveal his. The luck of the draw also changed my life in four more big  
  
ways, but we'll have to save them for another story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Please read the next story in the series, "The Day of I Do's"  
  
(Crappy ending theme plays and credits roll) 


End file.
